


Dirty Birdy

by Thorfanficwriter



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Pollen, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Smut, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 10:32:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18092648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thorfanficwriter/pseuds/Thorfanficwriter
Summary: Steve volunteers for one of Tony's experiments, and things don't go as expected. Of course they don't.





	Dirty Birdy

**Author's Note:**

> I love a good sex pollen story, so I tried writing one of my own.

The day had started out like any other working at the Avenger Facility’s Media Department. Pepper had you drafting a press release from the notes provided and you were just about done when the desk phone rang. The number was an internal extension labeled Medical. That couldn’t be good. 

“Y/N speaking,” you answered tentatively. 

“Y/N, this is Bruce. Could you please join us up in Medical, Intake Room 3?” 

You could hear your boyfriend’s voice in the background complaining. “Is Steve okay? What happened?” 

“Well, he’s...he’s not injured, or sick exactly. There’s no need to worry, but please come up asap and we’ll explain. Tony’s already spoken with Pepper.” 

Leaving the offices at nearly a run, cursing the expanse of the compound and the slowness of the elevator, you finally made it to Steve. He was sitting in the bed in a hospital gown, under the blanket with a pillow on his lap. You rushed to his side, checking him out. There were no visible marks or contusions, but his face was red and there was a light sheen of sweat on his brow. 

“Hey, baby. What’s wrong?” You took his hand which felt hot, the muscles tense. 

“I sorta got infected with something.” Seeing the concern on your face, he added, “It’s not contagious. In fact, we wouldn’t have called but they didn’t know what else to do.” You noticed he was fidgety, unable to sit still. 

“Well, what is it? How can I possibly help?” 

He started answering, “I need you to...” when Bruce interrupted. “Tony has been running some tests on a synthetic agent that was developed by a bio-terrorist group. He’s dubbed it ‘Sex Pollen’. Steve volunteered to be a test subject because he assumed his enhancements would simply counter any effects. Unfortunately, it seems to have done the opposite.” 

“Oh my god, Steve, could you not be a human guinea pig for once? You just cannot help but put yourself at risk, can you?”  

“Please don’t yell at me now, Y/N. Not in front of them. You know how that gets me going.” Panting, he threw his head back on the pillow and closed his eyes. He was trying to control the heavy breathing. 

Turning back to Bruce you asked, “What, exactly, does this stuff do and what do you need from me?” 

“It magnifies the libido – makes people super horny – to the point where if they don’t find release it becomes physically painful. Our reports say that for most people the effects wear off after about an hour, but he’s been going on two with no signs yet of abatement. As you know, pain killers don’t work on him and he started asking for you. Insisting, to be honest. It seems to be making him lose his inhibitions as well. Almost as if he were drunk.” 

You started blushing. “Can’t he just...you know...take care of it himself?” 

Suddenly, the patient chimed in. “I tried that. A couple times. Y/N, I need to fuck you so bad right now. Can we just stop with all the chatter? I’m about to bust a nut here.” He removed the pillow to reveal a huge tent in the blanket. 

“Steven!”  

Bruce said, “It’s the Pollen. You should’ve heard what he called Tony.” 

“That penis envying, douchebag motherfucker shouldn’t laugh at other people’s misfortunes! He’s lucky I’m in no condition to stick my foot up his ass!” the patient shouted. 

“We don’t know what else to do except wait it out, but he seems miserable. We also don’t know if it could cause damage if keeps trying to resist. And you know him and his damn willpower. If you don’t mind helping out, we suggest the shower.” 

“Of course, I don’t mind,” you said even though you were blushing even harder than before. “But why the shower?” 

Bruce scratched uncomfortably at the back of his head and looked down at the floor. “Um, he said it’s increased the...uh...amount of...output in addition to the frequency. It could get messy.” 

Once everyone left and you locked the door behind them, you started the shower to warm up the water. Steve started chattering like a magpie as you helped him waddle over to the bathroom. “I didn’t think they were ever going to leave. I can’t stop thinking about your pussy. Oh, and your tits. You have fantastic tits too, Y/N.” 

“Steve, what in the world? You never talk like this.” 

“I know, but I think these things all the time. I’m a dirty birdy and nobody knows,” he giggled. Putting a finger to his mouth he added, “Shhh. Don’t tell. It’s a secret.” 

As he got in the shower, you had only started undressing when he started moaning loudly. Watching you, he was rapidly stroking his angry member. It was engorged to the point that you could understand the poor man’s discomfort. 

“Good night. Can’t you wait a minute?” 

“You’re so fucking hot, Y/N.” When your bra and panties came off, he shouted, “Goddamn!” shooting off a huge blast of cum across the shower stall. 

“Christ.” Hopefully, you could keep him from getting quite so enflamed again. The size of that hard-on had been daunting to say the least.  Even so, the sight of Captain America whacking off was terrifically arousing. “Steve, we don’t have any condoms. Are you going to be able to control yourself? I’m not ready for any star-spangled babies.” 

“Yes. I swear. Please, just hurry.” 

“Okay. I’m here for you, sweetheart.” He instantly wrapped you tight in his arms, kissing you so hard surely your lips would be bruised. Pressing his body tightly to yours, he began rubbing himself against the inside of your hip bone. The erection was so big, the tip was hitting your ribs. He broke the kiss only to pant, “Balls”. Reaching down between his legs, you rubbed at the swollen sac. “Harder,” he begged. As soon as you clasped onto them, he grabbed your ass forcefully and came in a violent shutter. You were glad the shower had been suggested. The fluid increase had not been exaggerated. 

His eyes looked glazed over, so you took his face in your hands. “Are you alright?” 

Catching his breath, he said, “Yeah. That feels so much better. Thanks, sweetheart. I love you.” 

“I love you too, Steve. I’m glad I can help. There are worse things than getting permission to leave work to have sex.” 

“Speaking of which,” he glanced down and your eyes followed. The boner which had only just started relaxing was raging full-force again. 

“You poor baby. Is it still painful?” 

“Not with you here. I’m not sure why it’s different. Maybe because it doesn’t take as long to get rid of.” Without realizing it, he was already humping your crotch again. “Y/N, do you trust me to pull out? I’m really, really dying to stick it in.” He put his mouth to your ear, “I need to feel my cock inside you.” 

The smut talk was a huge turn on, especially because the rare times he did use it, it was very sparingly. Remembering what Bruce had said about losing inhibition was a bit worrisome. Ultimately, you knew it would take a lot more than that for Cap to ever let you down. Looking him in the eye, you determined he seemed like he was in full control. “We’ve never done this before, Steve. I’m trusting you.”  

Carefully, he entered you, groaning the whole time. “Jesus, you feel so good on me.” He pulled almost all the way out, then back in to the hilt at a leisurely pace watching himself the whole time. “God, I love fucking you. You’re so fucking soft and warm.”  

By that time, you were fully aroused, too. Every inch of him was stimulating every inch of your walls, setting you on fire. But on the next drag, he pulled out and spewed all over your belly again. 

“Steve, I need to come,” you huffed. He placed his palm against your core, inserting the index and middle fingers. Knowing exactly where your g-spot was, he went straight for it, hooking the fingers and rubbing back and forth. Wrapping your arms around his neck as your legs started shaking, you rode his hand as the climax hit you hard.  

Of course, that just got him excited all over again. He spun you around and immediately slid back into your still sensitive cunt, thrusting hard and fast. “Steve!” you shouted. 

“Am I hurting you?” 

“No. I’m going to come again.” 

“I can barely hold on. Hurry, babe,” he said then started rubbing at your pussy. 

Your hands pressed against the tiles as you pushed your ass further into his groin. “Harder.” He started slamming into you and you cried out as another wave of orgasm hit. As soon as it did, he had to pull out, his hips jackhammering while he rubbed himself over your backside. You were still shaking as hot cum dripped all over you and immediately washed away. 

During the next half-hour, Steve came another six times by a variety of methods. “Oh, thank god,” he said after the last, placing his hands against the tile on either side of you. “I was afraid my obituary was going to read ‘Captain America Literally Goes Out With A Bang.” As you spun around you saw he finally went flaccid. Unfortunately, he looked shaky. 

“You're exhausted.” You dried him and yourself off, replace his hospital gown then helped him back onto the bed before getting dressed.  

“I’m sorry about the language, sugar. I hardly knew what I was saying. Thanks for putting up with all this.” 

“I actually kind of liked it. That was a little over-the-top, but you should try talking like that a little more often.” 

By the time you were presentable again, he had fallen asleep. His skin was still slightly flushed due to all the exertion, but it felt cooler to the touch. The rise and fall of his chest looked normal. His face resumed its naturally, sweet, angelic state. 

You tracked down Bruce who was, unfortunately, sharing coffee with Tony. The billionaire could barely contain a smirk. “One snarky comment from you about any of this and I swear, not only will I quit but you will have to tell Pepper why.” He put his hands up in surrender. 

Dr. Banner checked his vital signs and announced he seemed like he was back to normal. He asked a nurse to hook up an IV for him, assuming he was probably somewhat dehydrated. Steve was still passed out, barely stirring as the needle was inserted. 

You returned to work with instructions to call when he woke. Before your normal departure time, your phone pinged with a text from Steve. He had been released and asked you to meet him in his room when you were done.  

As soon as you got there, he whisked you inside, wrapped you in a warm embrace and started peppering kisses all over your face and neck. “What’s gotten into you now?” you squealed. 

“I just wanted to thank you again for helping me.”  

Your normally reserved boyfriend was being awfully demonstrative. “Are you sure all that stuff is out of your system?” 

“Banner confirmed it with a blood test. I realized after today that it’s okay to let my guard down with you. I'll try to be more vocal about everything. Not just sex.” 

“I’m glad to hear that. At least something good came out of all that craziness. I’m also hoping this was the last experiment you volunteered for.” 

“Scout’s honor.” 

“You better see that it is, soldier. Otherwise, everyone's going to hear what a ‘dirty birdy’ Cap really is.” 


End file.
